


Casts and Scares

by Sydbond



Series: Softer [17]
Category: The Brave (TV 2017)
Genre: Dad Adam, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, Hospital, Mentions of Shooting, Mom Jaz, Protective Adam, Softer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 22:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15447291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydbond/pseuds/Sydbond
Summary: Adam’s kids are in the hospital and to say he’s worried would be an understatement





	Casts and Scares

**Author's Note:**

> Here is The+boss+KMH’s story ;) she has been soooo patient with the whole thing :) just some random fluff once again and I have tons of ideas for your requests!

Adam runs through the gleaming white hallway, his head spinning around as he tries and fails to localize his wife. A nurse in baby blue scrubs pops her head out of a room and Adam hails her, too worried to even care about his manners. 

« I’m looking for the Dalton room, » he pants once he’s managed to get her attention. 

She gives him a sorryful look and he winces, wondering what happened exactly. Jaz left the DIA hours before him and no one cared to inform him. He knows why that is, because he had meeting after meeting and they were all classified, but he can’t help but feel pretty annoyed that not a single person thought it’d be important to inform him that two of his kids were in the hospital. 

« Right this way, Sir, » the nurse grumbles and Adam follows her, still not finding it in himself to feel bad. 

He hears the kids before he sees them. Adam turns a corner and finds himself face to face with Jaz and their two younger children. She has an annoyed look on her face and her face softens as soon as she sees him. 

The nurse turns on her heels and leaves them as quickly as she can. Adam can’t fault her. He’s been pretty dry with her and Alice and Joey are… energetic. 

Adam wraps his arms around his wife, letting himself exhale as he finally sees her. She looks annoyed, but calm. Which means that his kids are alright. « What happened? » 

« What do you think happened? » Jaz asks dryly. 

« Eli, » he sighs and Jaz bobs her head up and down against his shirt.

« He decided that jumping from their bedroom window would be a good idea, » 

« Oh God, » Adam closes his eyes. 

« Mike has a broken arm, Eli a broken leg, » continues Jaz. « The doctors said they got lucky, » 

« Damn right, » 

« And who do you think gave them that idea? » 

Adam doesn’t need to look over his wife’s shoulder to know exactly who was the mastermind behind this little operation. Their daughter is the most challenging kid to have walked this planet- or so they think. She might have an angel face, but she’s always scheming and thinking of ways to stir trouble. It never comes out from a bad place, but it always ends up a little worse than he’d thought a six year old could make things go wrong. 

He releases Jaz and turns his attention to Alice. « Al. Come here, » he orders in a stern voice. 

For all her mischievous ways, his daughter knows how to take orders when she gets them. Or maybe she’s just developed an acute sense of knowing when she’s about to get in trouble.

« Daddy! » she smiles at him, but her face sobers up when she sees the stern look on her father’s face. 

He grabs her hand and brings her to a secluded corner, firmly sitting her down on a bench before crouching to her level. « What did you tell Eli and Mike? » 

« We watched this movie where the bad guys were running after the hero and he escaped by the window. I said we should do that, » Alice turns her eyes to him. Big and blue and so serious. She might look just like him, but he sees so much of Jaz in her. 

« You know movies aren’t real, right Al? » 

« We wanted to fight the bad guys like you and Mommy. To be prepared, » 

Adam thought his eldest son was a force to be reckoned with, but Alice is a whole other level. There’s something about the determined set of her little jaw that almost makes him call her mini-Khan right there. « There’s no bad guys to fight here. Not in America, »

« Of course there are. They have them in the news. With guns and bullets. What if it happens to us? We have to be able to escape, »

His heart breaks all over for his daughter. Six years old and concerned about mass shootings and how to escape them. This is exactly why he goes to work every morning, so that people will live their lives without worrying about things like getting shot or terrorism. Except that his country has felt less and less safe these days. 

Adam glances at his daughter who’s staring up at him solemnly, clutching her stuffed rabbit to her chest. 

« Princess, it won’t happen here, » he reassures her, tugging at one of her pigtails. 

She giggles, but quickly turns back to her serious Jaz-like expression. « But what if it does? »

« Then Mom and I will take care of you. It’s not you or your brothers who have to fight the bad guys, » 

« But I want to. One day, I’ll be just like you Daddy, »

He seriously hopes she won’t. Adam knows the army needs more women like Jaz, like his daughter, but if he had trouble knowing that Jaz was risking her life on a daily basis, he can’t phantom how he would struggle to know if the same thing was happening to his daughter. He was able to protect Jaz on the field whereas he wouldn’t be able to do the same for Alice. She’s definitely a Daddy’s girl, and he’s been guilty of letting many many things pass through when it comes to her, but her safety has always been first and foremost with him. 

McG constantly teases him about what a wimp he is when it comes to his kids, but the former medic isn’t fairing that much better with his own two boys. Maybe they’ve just seen too many things. Maybe they’ve lost their faith in humanity and they can’t bring themselves to let go like normal parents. Adam can’t stop thinking about his kids everytime he hears something bad in the news and he has to check up on each of them every night before going to bed. Just like he did with his teammates, he makes sure everything is alright, only with his kids, he also walks up to them just to hear their slow breathing and see their little chests heave as they sleep. Patton is a master at protecting them, lying in front of the stairs to control every single arrival in the children’s rooms. 

Adam smiles softly at his daughter, hoisting her up in his arms. « Maybe. You still have a lot of growing up to do. And not so quick please, » 

Alice giggles into the crook of his neck. « Why do you keep saying that? » she asks as she pushes herself off of his chest. Her small palm splays on his beard, rubbing against the scratchy surface. 

« You’ll see when you’re older. But in the meantime, no doing anything dangerous, alright? And you come and ask your Mommy and I or Anna before you do anything that involves jumping, » Adam tells her in a firm voice, mentally reminding himself to give a raise to Anna. She’s a high school student who’s been babysitting the kids for the summer and to say that they have been trying would be an understatement. 

Adam comes back to the waiting room. It’s bathed in a warm, soft light, the walls painted in bolder colors than the rest of the hospital. The pediatric wing does have the advantage of being more lively than the rest of the building. Anna is there, Joey propped on her knees. He’s snuggling the babysitter, reverting to his calm ways whenever his sister isn’t there. Alice does tend to bring out the daredevil in him. 

« It’s not your fault, honey, » Jaz is telling Anna, her hand softly brushing the girl’s locks away from her face. She has been babysitting the kids for so long, it feels like she’s a part of the family. Eli usually refers to her as a cousin and Jaz and Adam stopped correcting him because she could almost be their niece. 

« My mom is there. If you don’t mind I’ll go, » says Anna, clutching her phone. She still looks shaky, but Adam has to admire her strength. The girl remained strong for the whole summer, taking care of his terrors, and she apparently dealt with the whole incident with a leveled mind. 

« Take the day off tomorrow, » Jaz squeezes Anna’s shoulder and the girl kisses Joey and Alice before leaving the room. 

Jaz gives the kids a puzzle to do and they settle down on the floor, looking calmer. Adam takes a seat next to her, out of earshot from the two blonde toddlers. Jaz turns expectant eyes to him, wondering what happened between him and Alice. He’s always been able to get through their daughter better than Jaz. Probably because Alice’s mind runs just like Jaz’s and Adam has years of practice on how to handle his wife in and out of the field.

« She thought they had to learn how to escape if there was a shooter in the house, » he whispers in a pained way, watching as Jaz’s face falls.

« Oh God, » 

Adam gulps, eyes hazy. « Yeah, »

How exactly do you explain your kids that sometimes, random people start shooting innocents for no other reason than pure and unadulterated hate? What kind of world do they live in? It’s easy to know the bad guys in the field. They bomb, they rape, they kill... The ones at home are a whole other kind of bad and the country they serve is so busy fighting other people’s wars outside that it doesn’t even realize there is a much bigger problem right inside of it. 

Adam wraps an arm around Jaz and they stay silent for a moment, pondering on the horrors of their current world and what it means to raise children inside of it. 

« What would I do without you? » she sighs and he kisses the top of her head. 

« I think we’d both be very lost, » he glances down at his wife who’s been nothing but a pillar of strength for the past few years. « I love you, »

« Me too, »

A doctor arrives in the room at that moment. « Elijah and Michael Dalton? »

Jaz gets up, fast as an arrow. Adam gathers the kids, holding each of them by the hand. Their two boys are in the same room, looking happy with their brand new colorful casts. Adam watches with relief their smiling faces and Jaz runs from one bed to the other, smothering them with love.

Joey and Alice are super excited to see the casts, tentatively knocking on them and giggling when they hear the shallow, hard sound it makes. Unsurprisingly, Alice runs up to Eli first, throwing her tiny arms around his waist and he returns her hug with the same intensity. Those two have a link like none of their other kids have and it warms Adam’s heart to see it. 

« What do you say, Alice? » Jaz asks with a raised eyebrow.

Her eyes grow bigger and her bottom lip pouts, making her look even more adorable and Adam has to resist laughing because this daughter of theirs knows how to manipulate any situation. « I’m sorry Eli. I’m sorry Mikey, » 

They apologize because they might be rowdy but they’re good boys. The conversation quickly turns to their casts and how they can’t help to show them off to their classmates when school starts in two weeks.

« I can sign my name, I learned it in kindergarten. You will too this year Joey, » babbles Alice and Adam smiles at the exchange, tucking Jaz under his arm. 

« Well no one got killed, » he mumbles into her ear and she smirks.

« This time, » Jaz chuckles. 

« Thank God, »

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any other requests, type them here or find me on tumblr or Twitter;) 
> 
> Next up: date night for Jessica (and I’m working on your other prompts!)


End file.
